sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle
Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle is a 2017 American action adventure comedy film directed by Jake Kasdan and written by Kasdan, Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Scott Rosenberg and Jeff Pinkner, from a story by McKenna. A standalone sequel to Jumanji (1995), the film stars Dwayne Johnson, Jack Black, Kevin Hart, Karen Gillan, Nick Jonas and Bobby Cannavale. The plot follows four teenagers who are transported into the video game world of Jumanji, and, playing as the characters they chose, must beat the game in order to return to the real world. The film is also a tribute to Robin Williams, star of the original film, who died in 2014. Principal photography began in Hawaii in September 2016. Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle premiered at the Grand Rex in Paris on December 5, 2017 and was released in the United States in 3D on December 20, 2017. Plot In 1996, teenager Alex Vreeke receives the Jumanji board game, found by his father on a beach. When Alex dismisses it, the game transforms into a video game cartridge. When he plays it, he is sucked into the game. Twenty years later, four American teenagers are placed in detention together. Spencer Gilpin for writing essays for his former friend, Anthony "Fridge" Johnson, self-absorbed Bethany Walker, and the shy Martha Kaply. Assigned to clear out the school's basement, the four find Jumanji, now a five-player action-adventure console game. With one of the playable characters inaccessible, the teenagers select the others, and are sucked into the game. They find themselves in a jungle, each now in the forms of their game avatars. Spencer is an explorer Dr. Smolder Bravestone, Fridge is a zoologist Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, Bethany is an overweight, male cartographer Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon, and Martha is a commando Ruby Roundhouse. They soon realise that they are in a video game, and each have three lives. If they lose all three, they will actually die. Each of their avatars also comes with special skills and weaknesses. They learn from Nigel, an NPC, that the explorer Russel Van Pelt has obtained a jewel, the "Jaguar's Eye", allowing him to manipulate Jumanji's animals. To escape the game, the players must return it to an enormous jaguar statue and call out "Jumanji". Along the way, the group begin to lose lives through various means. The group start working together to obtain a clue from a snake, but are captured by Van Pelt's men. They are rescued by Alex, the fifth player, whose avatar is a pilot Seaplane McDonough. Recuperating in a treehouse built by Alan Parrish, Alex learns he has been in the game for twenty years. They commandeer a helicopter and fly for the jaguar statue to return the jewel. Arriving at the statue, the players find themselves facing Van Pelt's forces and jaguar guards. Using their resources and teamwork, the players distract the villains while Spencer returns the jewel to the statue and cries out "Jumanji!" The game ends and the four teenagers are returned to the real world, but find Alex did not come with them. On their way home, they come across the Vreeke household – once abandoned with Alex's disappearance – has been restored. An adult Alex appears, now with his own family, reveals he emerged in 1996 and history was changed. Spencer and Fridge become friends again, Bethany makes plans to go backpacking from her experiences in Jumanji, and Martha starts dating Spencer. When the four hear Jumanji's drumbeats, they take the game behind the school where Fridge smashes it with the Bowling ball they found in detention. Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films Category:2017 films Category:PG-13 rated films